Ep. 49: The Sad Shiima Beast Soldier
is the forty-ninth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the second episode of the endgame arc, with Giluke targeting Adjutant Shiima in turning the Gozma invasion fleet into Space Beasts. Synopsis Giluke transforms Shiima into a Space Beast, forcing the Changeman to discover an unconventional means to restore her to her true self. Plot Shiima shrivels in pain, receiving an attack from Super Guiluke. "Since I was interfered with the time I attempted to make Buuba a Space Beast Soldier," he reveals, "you shall instead be made one." Shiima cries out in pain. "Why me, after all I've done for Gozma," she shrieks in question. Ahames arrives along with Buuba and Gator, furious at the scene. Cursing Super Guiluke, she prepares to attack while he urges her otherwise. "You feel like disobeying Bazuu," he taunts, reminding Ahames that Bazuu said himself that it didn't matter who became a Space Beast Soldier, as long as Changeman's defeated. Just then, Shiima becomes Space Beast Soldier Zuune, the sight frightening Gator while the others look on in disbelief at their sacrificed comrade. A pleased Guiluke orders for Zuune's attack. Zuune watches on as people enjoy time spent relaxing in a park. Zuune then begins to emit a light from her a snake on her head, the beam hitting random stones in the park, transforming them into diamonds. A girl brings the diamonds to her mother's attention, shortly afterwards, a frenzy breaking out as crowds flock to obtain each jewel. People trample each other in search as Yuuma and Sayaka arrive, perplexed of the situation. They soon spot Zuune, who flees in escape, the two pursuing her. She quickly turns to them and she attacks, projecting beams from her head of snakes. Moments later, Dragon and the rest arrive to their rescue. The two change, demanding the beast explain its plan. "I'll show you now," it begins to say, emitting an ultrasonic frequency which causes the all of the diamonds placed to explode. "They explode upon excess interference," she baits them in a familiar voice the others immediately recognize. Dragon declares that the beast is really Shiima, the brainwashed and obedient beast simply stating its Uchuujuushi name before escaping. Meanwhile, Super Guiluke explains his agenda before Bazuu. He has Zuune turn ordinary pebbles into diamonds, causing people to viciously scramble for them in their greed. Furthermore, their desire for jewelry is manipulated, resulting in mayhem and petty in-fighting. "The evil gems are made from a woman's deep rooted hatred," Bazuu marvels. "Shiima's being made a Space Beast Solider is turning out to be worthwhile." He orders Guiluke to see to more gems being made to spread the conflict. Zuune prowls the city, turning more stones into gems. Hiryuu stops and approaches her, referring to her as Shiima and pleading for her to stop. She attacks, fleeing. Hiryuu pursues, losing her. Sayaka and the others approach, Mai telling him that even if the beast is Shiima, there's no use in chasing after her. Shou tells him they have no choice but to defeat her. Hiryuu fumes, pushing away the others. "I can't do that," he shouts. "You didn't see what she's really like that time" he exclaims, beginning to reminisce about the time Shiima lost her memory. "There was a time she was a peaceful princess of Amanga Star...but Bazuu conquered Amanga. Now, Shiima fights with the desire to return there...even as a Space Beast Soldier. Knowing what Shiima feels, what she still feels even when made a Space Beast Soldier...there's no way I can possibly kill Zuune," he confesses. Yuuma then asks how to stop the riots being caused by the jewels, the danger people are putting themselves in. "I know your feelings well," Shou urgently tells him. "But upon the signal, Zuune will cause those gems to explode. What do we do," he demands to know furiously, "when there's more at stake," he finishes. They look to their leader as a silence overcomes them, the sound of Warajii's flute cutting through that quiet. Zuune stops her actions upon hearing the flute's sound, walking to the sound's source. Nearby, Warajii sits on a rooftop, Zoorii by his side, her arm wrapped around him as they sway to the music. Zuune's demeanor changes, her face becoming innocent and beautiful in sorrow at the music. "Amanga Star," Zuune reminisces. "My home...I want to return...I want to return," she repeats. The others arrive as she calmly walks toward the source of the music, repeating that she wants to return home. Shou prepares to dash out and strike her until Hiryuu prevents him, noticing Zuune's change. The events are being shown at the Dengeki Base by monitor, Ibuki watching intently, seemingly distant himself. "Chief, is there something wrong," Suzuki asks. "Chief," he calls harshly, to get his attention, but with no success. "My home, Amanga Star...I am a princess," Zuune begins to remember. Hiryuu notices something afoot, jumping towards Warajii and instantly changing to Dragon, just in time to block an attack sent by Super Guiluke. Guiluke curses Dragon for his interference, snapping Zuune out of her daze and ordering her to destroy the flute. She blasts away the others, making her way to the rooftop toward Dragon, who guards Warajii and Zoorii. He pleads for Zuune to stop as he walks through her attack in pain, withstanding it and making his way to her. A result of the close range of the attack, the force pushes each of them away and they vanish, falling on the shore of a beach unconscious. The other Changemen have returned to the Dengeki Base, along with Warajii and Zoorii for their safety. Warajii is playing his flute as all of the soldiers look on, Ibuki distant in thought as the others explain Zuune's reaction to it. Snapping out of his dazed enchantment and quickly regaining his attention, Ibuki turns to the four. "This is something sung throughout the universe, a song to remember one's home star by," Ibuki informs them. "Since the beginning of Bazuu's invasion, many aliens have been taken from their home planets from which they were born and raised. As a result, many aliens are spread all over space, having lost their homes," the sage concludes. Ibuki is heartbroken as he sees Zoorii cry. "It surely brought back feelings for Shiima while Zuune," he finishes. Meanwhile, Zuune is conscious and stands on the shore, approaching Hiryuu. The other Changemen drive quickly in the Change Cruiser towards the shore, along with Zoorii and Warajii, who plays his flute. Zuune nears Hiryuu, who jerks awake a moment too late, as she wraps a snake around his neck, strangling him. "Shiima, stop," he begs. "I'm not Shiima, I'm Zuune," she again growls, sending an attack through the snake. Hiryuu writhes in pain, near unconsciousness as Zuune comes to a halt at the faint sound of Warajii's tune. She stands frozen, her demeanor again changing, reminiscing once more about Amanga, the snake vanishing from Hiryuu's neck. The others stand nearby with Warajii as Hiryuu joins them, Griffin informing him that the music reminds them of their hometown. Furthermore, Griffen gladly informs Tsurugi that he may be able to use it to save her. Just then, Super Guiluke arrives. While Mermaid and Phoenix escort Warajii and his mother to safety, Griffen and Pegasus obstruct Guiluke, telling Tsurugi to escape with Shiima. He pulls her along, away from the attacks. Hiryuu finds a calm spot with Zuune, pointing out to the vast waters. "Look at the sea," he tells her. "Doesn't Amanga have a sea," he appeals to her, as Warajii's flute begins once more. "Didn't you tell me that you gathered seashells and played when you were young," he gently reminds her. She begins to remember as Super Guiluke attacks. "You won't turn back to yourself," Guiluke threatens, firing a beam at her as Hidoras arrive to restrain her. She shakes violently in pain, while trying to resist the attack, her demeanor changing back and forth. Guiluke grins sadistically as Zuune keeps saying her real name. As Hiryuu calls out for her, the real Shiima begins to emerge, separating herself from the beast, collapsing. The beams attempting to transform Shiima instead make their way to the Hidora, the Space Beast Soldier absorbing them in Shiima's place. Hiryuu rejoices, glad for the woman he knows deep down is a good person to be saved. "Your dark powers can't triumph over the feelings in Shiima's heart," he calls out to the furious Guiluke. Tsurugi changes to Dragon and leads the battle. Shiima watches on, "I am Princess Shiima, of the Amanga Star...I will surely defeat Changeman by my own hands and then the day will finally come when I can return home," she ascerts herself. Super Guiluke watches on furiously as Shiima retreats. The Changeman soon dispose of Zuune. The Changemen are at the seaside as Warajii plays his flute. "There are many aliens wandering the universe, lost, as a result of Bazuu taking their homes," Shou notes solemnly. "I hope even Shiima will be able to find her way home," Hiryuu says. Just then, Yuuma remembers that he's kept one of Zuune's diamonds, digging deeply into his pockets and producing only a mere stone. "What the hell is this, Mai asks. "You've seemed to mistake a stone," she adds jestingly, Yuuma giving it a toss into the vast sea. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Mother: *Girl: Notes *The "nostalgic tune of the universe" Waraji plays even affects Ibuki, hinting at his true nature. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda